They Don't Know About Us
by YourLoveStory
Summary: What if Jay Halstead and Erin Lindsay were hooking up after stressful shifts? Can it lead to more or is just a meaningless way to blow off steam. This story takes place after the pilot episode of Chicago PD and is slightly AU from that point on. I hope you like it! Rated T but may change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I do not own Chicago P.D. or NBC….

This story is slightly AU from the pilot episode. Hope you guys like it!

**Ring** **Ring** **Ring**… At the sound of her cell phone ringing, Detective Erin Lindsay groaned before rolling over and answering her phone. "Hank, you better have a good reason to be calling this early on my day off. … After a brief pause she replied, " Yeah I'll be there as soon as I can. No, don't call Halstead I'll do it. See you soon boss."

As soon as she put the phone down she felt a kiss in between her shoulder blades and she immediately smiled before rolling back over and kissing the man whose bed she was in. Pulling away from the kiss, Jay asked as he smiled down at his partner, "Why is the boss calling and interrupting our day off?" Even as he gazed down at Erin he could not believe he was there in his bed hovering over his partner. This wasn't the first time they had ended up in bed together after a hard shift at work but she had clearly turned to him for comfort this time and not just some way to release stress. Yesterday had been a long day; their friend and fellow policeman had died on the job. Jay had known Erin took Julia's death hard. She had been the one to tell Julia's husband of the shooting and how their friend had not made it through surgery.

Erin's eyes closed as he ran his fingers through her hair and placed a kiss to her brow. Before he could kiss her again, Lindsay pushed his shoulder to push him away. "Jay, stop we have to get to work! One of our C.I.'s called about Diego." Glancing over her shoulder as walked to the bathroom she saw the desire vanish out of Jay's eyes at the mention of Antonio's missing son.

As the bathroom door closed, Halstead walked to the dresser and grabbed clothes. Pulling on his shirt and walking to the kitchen, he set to work making coffee and some toast to take on the way to the precinct. 15 minutes later his bedroom door opened as he poured coffee in two to go mugs, he peeked up as Erin walked out of the room in yesterday's clothes. "Maybe we should make a quick stop at your place so you can change," he stated. With a nod and a smile, she grabbed her coffee and was out the door.

Xxxxx

"Why can't you let me drive? You know I can handle it," Halstead called out to Erin as she rounded the hood of the car. Smirking at him she continued walking into the precinct and up the stairs to the intelligence unit.

"Ok, guys we have learned that unless we release our drug lord buddy we caught yesterday that they would kill Diego. They are also using burner phones sold at this store. Halstead and Lindsay go talk to the owner to get security tapes, lets see if we can put some faces to these assholes," stated Voight.

Xxxx

Halstead's POV

She is still not allowing me to drive. I can't help but admire how beautiful and strong Erin is; it's hard to think she lost her friend yesterday when she has such a gorgeous smile on her face. I was dragged out of my thoughts when the car came to a stop. Searching the cars surrounding before stepping out, I notice a group of guys standing by a car. They were totally checking Erin out. I caught up to Erin as she passed the group of guys; the look on her face was one of disgust. Turning towards the group I told them, "To watch their mouths and show respect," before continuing on into the store.

Erin POV

Damn, Jay Halstead was seething as we questioned the storeowner. I couldn't lie seeing him this defensive over a couple of guys hitting on me was sexy. After finally securing the security tapes we headed towards the car. After a quick glance toward the group of guys I knew there would be trouble.

A voice called out, "Hey baby why don't you let me show you a good time."

I quickly looked at Jay, his fists were clenched and he was trying to keep walking.

The guy then shouted to me, "Come on baby, let me show you how a real man does it."

Before I knew it Jay was handing me his gun and his badge. All I could think of was "Oh shit!" The whole incident only took a minute or two, and then Jay was walking back towards me with a smirk on his face. As I handed Jay his things I peeked over his shoulder to see the guy who thought he could show me a good time holding his bleeding broken nose while lying on the ground.

I called out to Jay as we got in the car, "I'm still not letting you drive Halstead." Once in the car I turned to Jay and wrapped my hand in his shirt. Pulling him towards me I gave him a searing kiss before pulling away and winking, "Thanks Jay." The smirk stayed on his face the whole way to the station.

*Thanks for reading guys, it really means a lot! Do you think I should keep going or just leave it has a random one-shot? Please and thank you for the reviews!*


	2. Chapter 2

Jay POV

It was hard to concentrate once we returned to the station. Erin kissing me while one duty kept running through my mind. We had been reading through CI files for the past hour trying to figure out who would have information on Diego. I had just finished reading one of Antonio's files for the 5th time when I picked up my first from Voight's pile. The CI's face staring up at me was definitely surprising; I glanced up at Erin then back at the file. There it read Erin Lindsay arrested for shoplifting and possession of marijuana. She looked so lost and young in the picture, nothing like the woman across the room from me. When I glanced back up at her again she was looking at me with an intrigued look on her face. As if she was stretching Erin got up and walked over to see the file I had been peering at. Before I could close the folder Erin caught a glance of her own self.

I tried to stop her as she left the room in a hurry. Looking around the room I saw that no one noticed and the Voight was in the office with his door closed so I decided to run after her.

Erin POV

I braced my hands on the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. Jay had seen my record; he now knew why Hank Voight was so protective over me.

"Did he turn you out?" Jay's voice pulled me away from the mirror. Turning towards him, "He didn't have to turn me out, Jay. Voight found me when I was already down the wrong path. He saved me." I pleaded with Jay hoping he would understand. Looking him in the eye I saw his walls crumble, he turned and locked the bathroom door before gathering me into a hug.

"Erin, I'm sorry. It's none of my business, I shouldn't have asked." I felt him running his hand through my hair. His eyes showed that he wasn't angry; he didn't care about my past. I glanced at the door before getting on my tiptoes to kiss him. Jay immediately responded. His hands were everywhere. One curled my hair in his fist while the other pulled my hips to his.

Jay POV

Erin's lips on mine set my body on fire. I didn't care that we were at work; I picked her up and set her on the sink counter. Stepping between her legs I deepened the kiss. Erin moaned as my hand went to the buttons on her shirt. I had only gotten the third button undone when someone began pounding on the door.

"Erin! Are you in there? We just got a hit from my CI. Hey, do you know where Halstead went, the guy disappeared?" Antonio's voice broke through the door.

With the spell broken, Erin looked up at me before using my chest to muffle her laugh. She composed her self and yelled to Antonio, " Yeah I'll be right there and I think Halstead took a moment outside for a phone call."

After a moment of waiting we heard Antonio's footsteps repeat his steps back to the office. Looking down at Erin, I smiled. Her lips were swollen and her beautiful smile was once again on her face. She was buttoning up her shirt before telling me, "Come on let's get out of here before they start looking again." As I followed her I just hoped that Voight and the rest of the team wouldn't notice how disheveled she appeared.

*Just thought I would throw out a little moment between the two before they have the bus scene. Thank you all for the follows and the reviews. They really mean a lot to me! So keep it up!*


	3. Chapter 3

Erin's POV

Everyone piled into the Tahoe and sped off to the bus station. I was squished in the middle seat between Jay and Olinsky. From my point of view you could see the sweat dripping down Antonio's neck. Diego better be at this station, I doubt Antonio could handle much more. His family was broken and he was cracking. As soon as we pulled into the station I felt Jay squeeze my hand and then we were back to work, focused.

We had split up, it had been at least 10 minutes since I had seen Jay but I wasn't worried, he could handle himself. Deciding to try the exit I followed the crowd towards the exit and to the buses. I had just happened to spot Diego boarding one of the buses with a strange man having a hand on Diego's shoulder. Without thinking I boarded the same bus, flashing my badge to the driver. As I made my way towards the back of the bus I looked at Diego and the man sitting beside him. At that moment my phone buzzed giving me the perfect opportunity to hide my face from Diego's captor.

I had a text from Jay, "Where are you? We haven't spotted Diego."

Instantly responding I told both Halstead and Voight, "On the bus headed south out of the city. Diego is 2 seats in front of me with a Hispanic male who is armed."

Voight immediately told me to sit tight they have a plan, with a sigh of relief I waited for Jay to respond.

"Babe we are headed your way. Bus is going to have 'problems.' Be safe and see you soon," was Jay's reply. Great he would call me babe when I'm in a situation and can't think about it. Putting my phone away I waited for the plan to fall into action. When the bus started to slow. Game time.

Another bus pulled in behind ours and Olinsky boarded asking everyone to safely exit the bus. I waited until everyone but Diego and his captor were on the bus before rising from my seat.

The movement caused the man to pull a gun and point it at Diego's head as I drew my weapon yelling, "Put the gun down! PUT THE GUN ON THE GROUND!" In that moment I knew I was going to have to shoot. The mans eyes were crazed. This couldn't happen. Antonio just lost his partner and now he cannot lose his son. As I was about to fire, Ruzek radioed telling me to brace myself. Grabbing the nearest seat I felt the bus jolt as Ruzek rammed the bus. Diego was released and I grabbed him. Multiple shots sounded and I wrapped my body around Diego. When the shots ended I helped Diego out of the seat and pushed him towards his dad, relief filled my body.

Jay's POV

Through my gun scope I saw Antonio fire his gun multiple times. Without even glancing at Voight I shouldered my rifle and began running down the buildings stairs. Thoughts about Erin's safety filled my mind. When I finally reached the street I climbed the bus steps, Erin was crumpled in her seat staring towards the front of the bus. I called out Erin's name, snapping her out of her daydream. Instantly standing up she tried to play off that she was fine but her hands were shaking as she walked by me and off the bus towards Voight.

Feeling torn between going to my partner and finishing the job, I decided to take my rifle and load it away in the Tahoe. As I snapped the gun case shut and closed the back of the Tahoe, I spotted Erin walking towards me hiding her shaken hands in her jacket pockets.

"So it's babe now?" she asked with a smile on her face that didn't quite reach her eyes like usual.

"Do you have a problem with that Detective Lindsay?" I teased back. Pushing her was not something I wanted to do. After being partners for the last couple months I've learned when and when not to push Erin Lindsay. A different smile rewarded me as she climbed into the back of the truck. Soon the rest of the team followed. In the darkness of the backseat I reached over and grabbed Erin's hand. Hoping to soothe the shaking limb some and also to calm my partner down. Erin may be the toughest woman I know but sometimes-even stone can crack and I'm hoping that she doesn't.

Erin's POV

I hid my hands in my pocket to try and hide how much I was shaking. The last couple days have been affecting me worse than normal. With Diego's kidnapping and Julia's death and funeral tomorrow, my mind was just tired. Tired of the death and the heartache. All I wanted to do was go home and crash. Even Jay's teasing could barely elevate my mood. So I just climbed back into the Tahoe almost immediately Jay followed. Soon we were on our way back to the station and then home. My thoughts slipped to the funeral tomorrow and my hands began to shake again. Then I felt Jay's hand slip into mind and a tight quick squeeze. A simple gesture meant to calm me; my hands stopped shaking and a smile slid onto my face.

Once at the station we all spilt ways for the night, like usual Jay followed behind. "You need a ride again Halstead," our daily question slipping from my lips. "Of course Lindsay. How else am I going to charm you into letting me drive someday," came Jay's usual answer. With a wave to Voight, I started the drive to Jay's house.

About 15 minutes later we pulled up in front of his home. With a glance to side, I noticed he had been watching me as I drove. "Coming up?" Jay's voice broke the silence. I turned the ignition off and grabbed the keys before getting out of the car. Jay had already unlocked the house and was waiting for me at the door. I walked through the door towards his room. After peeling off my clothes I crawled into bed the lights then flicked off and I felt Jay's arm reach around my stomach and pull me close before sleep took me away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys just so you know this chapter and story will be cutting out the Severide/Lindsay moments. While I love Severide, I don't like him with Erin** **Thanks again for all of the follows and reviews! Keep them up they are appreciated!**

Jay's POV

It was about 430 in the morning when I woke. Erin was curled into my body with her head resting on my chest. Glancing at the clock I saw that we still had a couple hours before we had to be up and getting ready for work. Today was the say of Julia's memorial and the unveiling of her name on the memorial wall for fallen police officers. I didn't have the heart to wake up Erin. She looked so beautiful and at peace, seeing her this peaceful after how stressful last night was, gave me hope that she was ok. Placing a kiss to her brow I eased out of bed and headed for the shower. I just let the water fall as I stood there with my head and hand leaned up against the wall. I must have zoned out because I didn't even notice Erin had joined me until I felt her arms slide around my waist her lips place a kiss to my back.

"Jay are you ok?"

"Yeah babe I'm fine. What time is it?" The shower was still running hot so I couldn't have zoned out that long.

"It was 4:35 when I got out of bed. Why don't you help me wash my back," she added with a wink.

By the time we got out of the shower the water had turned cold and we were running behind schedule. Erin decided to go home to change into her blues for the service and then come back and get me.

Erin's POV

Driving to my apartment to change gave me a lot of time to think about what was going on between Jay and I. Were we a couple? Are we just messing around? Yeah the sex is incredible but is that it? He called me babe yesterday and again in the shower this morning, so this has to mean something. "Ugh" I groaned my head was getting ahead of it's self again. I turned the radio on to tune out my own thoughts. Maybe I'll ask Jay tonight what he wants from me or what this is.

Getting changed and picking up Jay took less time then I thought. The ride to the station was quiet, neither of us talking. Yet it wasn't awkward.

"Erin" "Jay" Simultaneously we started to talk. Taking my eyes off the road for a brief second I could see Jay smiling. "You first Halstead, spit it out," I tried to act as normal as possible.

"Erin what's going on with us? I know this started as a way to blow off some steam but I don't think I can do that anymore.." Hearing Jay say this made my smile disappear. Did this mean he didn't want this anymore? He must have seen my face fall because he started to talk again.

"I don't mean that I want us to stop Erin. I love going to bed next to you at night and waking up with you in the morning! I just don't think I can keep up just sleeping with you. I want more."

Hearing Jay say this definitely brightened my day. All my questions that I had been asking myself were answered. With a smirk I glanced over again at my partner before joking, " Is this your way of asking me on a date Halstead? " His laughter filled the air as we pulled up to the station, giving a quick glance around before kissing him and getting out of the car.

"Is that a yes Lindsay?" He asked. Before I could answer though Voight popped up between us, "A yes to what Erin?" Voight voiced.

Glancing at my partner and then at the man who saved me I decided to not quite tell everyone what was going on yet, "Halstead is just wondering if I will finally let him drive but he's going to have to keep asking," I stated as I threw Jay a secret smile. Voight smile and chuckled as the three of us entered the station.

**Here you guys go! Just a bit of them defining their relationship.. Hope you guys like it! It was all I could write with the time between my classes! I'll keep updating if you keep up with the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm going to start putting in different characters perspectives along with Jay and Erin's… Hope you like it!**

Voight's POV

Having known Erin since her teen years when she would lie, steal, and cheat the system I knew her comment on Jay asking to drive was a lie. She glanced away as she said it, her tale sign. Chuckling as he walked inside the station he decided to keep a better eye on her and Halstead.

xxx

Julia's ceremony was like many others I've been to over the years for the fallen Chicago police officers. Afterward I looked toward Erin and the rest of my department. We had lost not only a coworker but also a friend. Now Erin was the only woman left in the department and as tough as she may be, it's going to be harder on her. I was brought out of my thoughts when Halstead squeezed Erin's hand when he thought no one was looking before walking towards their car. Hmm.. So she did lie..

xxx

Erin's POV

Today has been exhausting. From Julia's memorial to the shoot out at the warehouse all I want to do is sleep but Justin is getting out of prison today and Voight can't be there. So here I am driving to the prison instead of getting a beer with the guys before going home and curling into bed with Jay. It was dark by the time I reached the exit of the prison; I was early so I stood at the back of my car texting Jay while I waited for Justin, "Hey made it to the prison, just waiting for him to be released now."

"K, we are at Molly's buying Ruzek a round or two. Be safe driving home," replied Jay. I was teasing him about being at Molly's and around Dawson when I heard the gates start to open as Justin walked out.

"I'M FREE!" He shouted with a large smile on his face.

Laughing I pulled Justin into a hug, the laughing stopped when he kissed me.

"Bro, what the fuck are you doing?" I asked with a concerned look on my face.

"Relax Erin, I'm gonna show you how I'm not a little snot nose kid anymore," He replied as he walked to the car, "Oh and can I drive?"

Hearing Justin ask Jay's everyday question come from the lips of the guy who just kissed me was like a bucket of ice water had been dumped over my whole body. Silently I slid into the drivers seat and turned to Justin, "You can't just kiss me Justin, I'm seeing someone." I guess he found this funny because he just laughed and replied, "Yeah we will see Erin." What was I going to tell Jay?

**Hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short! I've been very busy! What is going to happen now that Voight knows something is going on? What is going to happen with Jay now that Justin is in the mix? Don't worry this is an Erin/Jay story, I'm just throwing Justin into the mix for a little drama.**


	6. Chapter 6

Jay's POV

**Knock**.. **Knock**.. **Knock**

Who the hell knocks on someone's door at 2 in the morning? Stumbling to the door, I jerked it open to see Erin standing there looking small. "Babe what the hell are you doing? It's freezing out here." I hadn't even seen the tears slowly making their way down her cheeks. "Erin what's wrong? Did something happen to Voight or the rest of the team?" I asked as I pulled her into a hug.

I felt her mumble something into my chest. "Lindsay I can't hear you!"

Pulling away from my hug she said," You can drive the car if it means so much to you." Laughing I looked down at her, "Erin what's really going on?"

"Justin, kissed me tonight," the words slipped out of her mouth as she started to cry again. "Babe, look at me," when eye rose to gaze into mine I just dipped my head and kissed her. I didn't stop kissing her until we had made it down the hall, into my room and onto my bed.

Lindsay's POV

I woke up to the feeling of Jay kissing my shoulder blade and the sun shining into the bedroom window. "Mmm, good morning," I rolled over and smiled at Jay. "Wanna join me in the shower?" Before he could answer I was out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. It wasn't till after the hot water ran out that both Jay and I rushed to get dressed and off to start our day, each with a grin on our face.

"Jay, I have to go pick up Justin and take him to the gym, see you there?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around Jay's waist.

"Yeah, I'm working with Antonio today so I'll see you there," he replied before dipping his head down and kissing my lips.

xxx

Half way through our shift we were called to the hospital, apparently a girl had stabbed herself in the abdomen to reach the condoms full of cocaine that filled her stomach. We stopped at a red light and Jay reached over and grabbed my hand before giving it a light squeeze. It's like he knew the drugged up girl from the week before that I tried to help was on my mind. These girls needed help. They needed help like I had before Hank Voight saved me. As we pulled up and parked in the hospital parking lot Jay gave my hand one more squeeze before exiting the car, I gave a deep breath before following him inside.

"Voight," I greeted my surrogate father and boss with a nod, "What's next here? Do we know who any of the other girls are?"

Voight looked around the group before telling everyone back to the office we will figure it out there.

Voight's POV:

I watched as Halstead threw a piece of wadded up paper at Erin before he moved to follow her out of the office. Putting myself between him and Lindsay I looked him in the eye and said, "If you like working in this unit you keep it in your pants.

"I didn't know it was out" He replied with that shit-eating smirk on his face again.

"Erin's off limits, end of discussion," I told him before shoving him towards the door and returning to my office.

xxx

My office door burst open and then slammed shut as the woman I had taken in and raised stormed in yelling, "The over protective father routine was ok when I was a teen but now I can take care of myself."

"I'm not protecting you I'm protecting Halstead. You've left a string of broken hearts behind you since you were fifteen. I want his head focused here not throwing pebbles at your window at 3am.

"You don't get to tell me who I can or cannot hang out with on my personal time," Erin yelled in return.

"My unit, my rules. Want to date a cop there are plenty other districts out there.

**I apologize for the wait; I had half the chapter written before my personal life exploded with drama and some life altering choices. I promise to get the next chapter up faster! **


End file.
